


Снарри-паззлы

by NikMac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Sequence, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Снарри-паззлы</b> — фик из <s>драбблов</s> паззлов. Cнарри, слэш, рейтинг отдельных глав до NC-17, одна снарри-история из многих паззлов, нелинейное течение времени, эпизоды выкладываются в случайном порядке, также могут существенно отличаться стилем изложения.<br/>Фик начат в мае 2010 года, приостановлен в октябре 2010 года, продолжен в январе 2015 года.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Стены здесь тонкие. Я слышу скрип отодвигаемых стульев, смех, невнятную речь, гулкий стук двери. Звук шагов всё громче, и в кабинет заглядывает Дин — уже в штатском — как обычно попрощаться перед уходом.

— Пять часов, Гарри, — сообщает он. — Все разошлись. 

Год назад он бы добавил: «Бежишь домой? А может, прошвырнёмся, как раньше? Или по пиву у Чанг?» Полгода назад спросил бы: «Что, опять остаёшься?» Сейчас он лишь улыбается, ярко, светло, белые зубы сверкают на тёмном лице, и обещает закрыть за собой дверь. И никаких комментариев о том, что мне вовсе ни к чему задерживаться сегодня, что всё можно решить завтра, что есть занятия поинтереснее никому не нужной проверки давно закрытых дел, грудой сваленных на захламлённом столе. 

После его ухода не проходит и минуты, как часы на стене мелодично звенят. Я слышу, как жужжит механизм, как щёлкает передвинувшаяся стрелка, но не поднимаю глаз. Я и так знаю, что там увижу: «Пора домой, Гарри!» и «В лаборатории». И если в первом есть изрядная доля оптимизма, второе нагоняет тоску. 

За окном темнеет. На часах — всё то же. 

Иногда мне кажется, что тонкая длинная стрелка, украшенная зеленоватым перламутром, застряла на одном месте не из-за того, что его никто... ничто другое не интересует, а потому что чёртовы часы сломались. 

Но, увы, они идут: монотонно стучат молоточками, деловито шуршат шестерёнками, гонят прочь наивную надежду. 

И я опять сажусь за стол, хватаю очередную папку, открываю первую страницу, вчитываюсь в неровный почерк. Не хочу идти домой, в пустую гостиную, стылую кухню, одинокую спальню. Не хочу возвращаться туда, где он... где никто меня не ждёт.

* * *

Поздний вечер, почти ночь. Часы тикают, секундная стрелка бежит по кругу, а вторая, красноватая в отблесках пламени, разведенного под уныло булькающим котлом, привычно застыла «На работе». Как всегда. И ему ни к чему подниматься наверх — здесь, среди склянок и копошащихся флоббер-червей, он чувствует себя не таким одиноким.

_На обороте паззла: "Август, 2005"._


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Он поцеловал меня первым. 

Тогда у нас с Джинни было всё хорошо. Нет, о свадьбе мы ещё не говорили, рано. Она только закончила Хогвартс. Я перешёл на второй курс аврорской школы. И мы наконец встретились после долгой разлуки. 

Суета и шум, как всегда в Норе. Невозможность побыть наедине. Разговоры, разговоры, квиддич, смех, обильный ужин, скрипучая узкая кровать в старой комнате Рона, потолок, залитый лунным светом, пичуга, соловьём заливающаяся в саду, и болтовня до рассвета. Так хорошо, так спокойно, как мечталось. И вот уже позднее утро, и он — долгожданный, драгоценный, счастливый случай: мы с Джинни только вдвоем, вместе, и лишь со двора доносятся деловитый голос миссис Уизли и ворчание Рона, шумят каштаны и липы, вездесущий ветер рвётся в открытое окно, гоняет белоснежную занавеску, и по ковру скользят ажурные тени, исполняя июньское танго. 

И мы тоже... танцуем. Сходимся в центре гостиной в собственном танце из объятий и нежных касаний, из встречающихся губ, из рук, запутавшихся в роскошных рыжих прядях, сияющих на солнце золотым и красным. 

Она такая яркая, сладкая, спелая, ладная, гладкая. Её губы свежи, а глаза честны. Она опускает длинные ресницы, позволяя себя целовать. Она прижимается ко мне, обнимает, и я пью её свежесть, нежность и сладость. И кажется, большего желать невозможно. 

Не так ли? 

...Его губы тверды, сухи и обветрены. У него несвежее дыхание, один только запах огневиски наверняка сбил бы с ног лошадь. Он горек. Он не улыбается. Он не старается нравиться. Он не пытается быть нежным. Он не спрашивает позволения. Он заваливает меня на жалобно взвывший диван. Он не позволяет мне вырваться из захвата. Он удерживает моё лицо в ладонях. Он кусает мои губы. Он проталкивает язык мне в рот — и это, чёрт подери, Снейп! И упорно тараня меня языком, он накрывает пах ладонью, сжимает меня так отчаянно сильно, прямо через одежду и дрочит неровными жадными сумасшедшими рывками. 

И он трахает меня языком и руками, не выпуская до тех пор, пока я не кончаю — вопя, извиваясь и не видя ничего из-за ослепительно-белых пятен, плывущих перед глазами... Только тогда он отступает. Но не сбегает, а отсаживается чуть подальше, отворачивается, замирает, словно чего-то ждёт. 

А я лежу расхристанным на развороченном диване, в мокрых штанах, с искусанными губами, с его горьким вкусом во рту, и стремительно наливающимися синяками, с кожей, тлеющей от его прикосновений, от каждого чёртового касания, задыхающийся, смущённый, отравленный им, сведённый с ума, с нутром, содрогающимся от пережитого... наслаждения?.. унижения?.. 

И я тупо смотрю в его чёрную спину, вижу его дрожь, чувствую его волнение, напряжение... страх? 

Я нихрена не понимаю. И хочу поговорить. Спросить. Только вот из горла и звука не выдавить. 

Я лишь дышу. А он, похоже, — нет. 

И тут к нам в комнату, куда я уволок его сразу после собрания Ордена, только б не дать сбежать, как всегда, а поговорить наконец!.. Где мы пили всю ночь, впервые сломали молчание, вспоминали старые дела, Волдеморта, Дамблдора, всё... Где наше примирение закончилось так... так, как оно закончилось... В комнату, заполненную пустыми бутылками, пропахшую огневиски и — вот же чёрт! — не только огневиски; со мной, задыхающимся и дрожащим; со Снейпом — сжатым и взъерошенным... Да какие уж тут могут быть сомнения — и дураку понятно, что здесь только что произошло... И вот в эту самую комнату вваливается Рон. И застывает на пороге, ахает, взмахивает руками и говорит, несёт что-то совершенно ненужное, лишнее, пустое. И спина Снейпа, кажется, сейчас окаменеет навсегда... 

Тогда я встаю и говорю: 

— Я поцеловал его первым.

_На обороте паззла: "Июнь, 2000"._


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

_Бессонница._

У неё горячее дыхание, сухость на языке, плотно сжатые губы, резь покрасневших от усталости глаз, гул крови в ушах. Но идёт она стремительно, легко; едва слышны шаги по каменному полу и шорох мантии, развевающейся за спиной. Движения продуманы, скупы — лишь бы не ранить тишину лишним звуком, ненужным словом, даже шёпотом, таким бессмысленным в одиночестве и темноте. И нужды в свете нет. Довольно и того, призрачного, ненастоящего, чтобы идти, куда глаза глядят, в ослепляющем, поглощающем неприкаянную душу мраке... 

_Как поэтично... А самому-то не смешно?_

Шаги замедляются, и в круге лунного света у высокого окна останавливается кто-то, застывает в неподвижности, сутулится. Мгновение, другое — чёрный призрак растворяется во тьме, и замок снова кажется пустым, покинутым, заснувшим навсегда. 

Там, на столе, в подземельях, далеко отсюда, остались зажжённые свечи, не закрыта чернильница, брошены перо, дневник, признания. Откровенность — безобразная в своей жадности, жалкой безысходности, что хуже, глупости, ненавистной инфантильности, вдруг подстерегшей его сейчас, почти в сорок, вовсе не в шестнадцать. Щенячьи наивные мечты, настырные, незваные, которым не пристало... которым не место... которые затопили душу до краёв. Заполонили всего, да так, что захотелось сбежать оттуда, от аккуратных привычно-ровных строк, выведенных заледеневшей вдруг рукой, гулко бухающим сердцем, потерявшейся в горячке головой, охватившим всё существо безумием.   
_  
Сколько ты уже носишься по холодному каменному склепу — час, два, меньше?_

 _Сколько ты уже бежишь от себя самого — год, пять, больше?  
_  
Он останавливается вновь. Здесь тихо, темно и нет никого, и не перед кем держать лицо, носить маску. Здесь только он и его страж — он сам, его совесть, гордость, ум. От них не скрыться, он знает, пройдено тысячекратно. И он закусывает губу, дёргает рукой — рвано, неловко, неуклюже; ощущает дрожащее марево эмоций, чувствует себя слабым, не знает, как бороться с этой блажью. 

А сердце всё сжимается от воспоминаний, размышлений, желаний — недолжных, запретных, ненормальных, безнадёжных. Даже думать об этом, как наливать чернила в молоко.   
_  
Где чистота и свет — нет места темноте.  
_  
Дама в розовом недовольно хмурится, провожая подозрительным взглядом уходящего по коридору человека. Пусть он и профессор, не дело слизеринцу так часто появляться у гостиной Гриффиндора. Нельзя.

* * *

Стройные ряды флаконов, пузырьков, бутылей, банок, сосудов разнообразнейших форм, размеров, цветов; куриные желудки, жучиные глазки, крылья бабочек; спирт, масло, вода живая и мёртвая. Прохладный воздух. Полутьма. Давно погасший камин. Стол в центре круглой комнаты. Стул с резной спинкой. Неровный тусклый свет догорающих свечей. И чернильные строчки на желтоватом пергаменте, смятом, разглаженном, вновь смятом:   
_  
Любовь и кровь..._

_Я к юноше с зелёными глазами..._

_Страшней всего потребность обладать...  
_  
Банальней некуда. Не Байрон. Просто идиот.

_На обороте паззла: "Февраль, 1999"._


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

— Послушай, Рон... Ты постой, не ори, успокойся; я тебе сейчас всё объясню. Ты сядь, приятель, сядь. Просто выслушай меня. Ты пойми... В общем, я знаю, как это всё выглядит, только... Рон, ну пойми же: то, что случилось, уже не изменить. И, по правде, хорошо, что это всё произошло здесь и сейчас, и именно так. Но не будем об этом. В общем, Рон, мне просто нельзя, я не могу и дальше как ни в чём не бывало продолжать встречаться с твоей сестрой. И пусть мне сейчас чертовки тяжело принять это решение, отказаться от Джинни, от вас, от того, чтобы мы стали семьей... Думаешь, я не понимаю, что если... то есть _когда_ сделаю этот шаг, то всё изменится? Твоя мама расстроится наверняка, а Джинни... я, конечно, постараюсь ей всё объяснить, но это нелегко. И так чтоб она не обиделась — не получится, я и сам знаю. Но, Рон, ты пойми, я должен её отпустить, я не могу её обманывать. Я никогда не должен лгать. И раз вот так случилось, раз так произошло... 

Тут Гарри замолкает, не в силах продолжать. Его плечи опускаются, он всё больше сутулится, ёжится, ёрзает на жалобно скрипящем стуле, сгибается чуть ли не пополам, прячет лицо в ладонях. Память тотчас набрасывается на него вихрем отчаянно-безрассудных невыносимо-ярких воспоминаний. Его щёки всё заметнее наливаются жаром, горло пересыхает. Ему безумно хочется сейчас выпить — чего угодно: огневиски, сливочного пива, тыквенного сока, простой воды. Да, холодная вода сейчас бы точно не помешала. И холодная голова тоже. 

Гарри выпрямляется, вздёргивает подбородок, смотрит вперёд — не видя ничего перед собою. Его решение окончательно: 

— Да, Рон, именно это я и хочу тебе сказать, и именно это собираюсь сделать. Я не могу и не буду врать: ни ей, ни себе, ни тебе, никому. Потому нам с Джинни необходимо расстаться, даже если вы все больше не захотите со мной разговаривать. Я считаю, что так будет честно, что только так и надо поступить. И я прошу у тебя лишь об одном: дай мне возможность сделать всё самому, поговорить с ней первым. 

И невидимая рука, держащая его за горло, не дающая свободно дышать, наконец исчезает. Гарри встаёт со стула — собранный и сосредоточенный, взъерошенный и помятый сверх всякой меры — одёргивает мантию, шумно выдыхает и, старательно чеканя шаг, идёт снимать защитные заклятия... 

Время, проведённое под запертой дверью, вовсе не улучшило настроение Рона. И не успокоило его, нечего было и надеяться. 

— Где этот ублюдок? Где? — орёт он так, что переполошил бы всех в округе. 

Но здесь некого будить: дом на Гриммо пустует, а живущие рядом магглы о его существовании даже не подозревают. И просто замечательно, что после собрания Ордена все разошлись по домам. Кроме них с Роном и _его_ — и об этом Гарри не жалеет, и не пожалеет никогда. 

А Рон всё обшаривает взглядом небольшую комнату, крутится на одном месте, оглядывается, убеждаясь раз за разом, что главного виновника и след простыл. 

— Сбежал? Через камин, да? Наделал делов и сбежал. Вытолкал меня взашей и сбежал... 

«Сбежавшего» пришлось уговаривать уйти, но Гарри не спорит с другом. Сейчас не время. 

Разочарование Рона страшно, а желание начистить кое-кому (понятно кому) физиономию цветёт багровым на щеках, шее, лбу. В бешенстве он бьёт кулаком по стене: старая штукатурка не выдерживает и трескается, серая крошка осыпается на пол, хрустит под подошвами кроссовок. 

— Твою мать. 

Рон упирается в стену руками, потом прислоняется лбом, замирает, дышит хрипло, тяжело. 

— Ты гей? — наконец спрашивает он сипло. И опять замолкает. На Гарри Рон упорно не смотрит. 

Гарри молчит. Во-первых, он об этом ещё не думал, а во-вторых...   
_  
Что, для Рона именно это — самое важное?  
_

_На обороте паззла: "Июнь, 2000"._


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

— Всё... всё... всё... Успокойся, мой хороший... Тише... Не плачь... Не кричи... Уже почти всё... 

Я задыхаюсь, в глазах темно, кровь шумит в ушах, и хочется выть от разрывающей жгучей боли, что выплескивается лавой сдавленных стонов и хрипов... А он всё так же безудержно проталкивается внутрь меня... Кажется, я что-то ору... Он борется со мной, зажимает мне рот ладонью, целует... Я его... 

— Ненавижу тебя... Нет! Нет!.. Больно! Больно же! Стой, чёрт! Да отпусти же! Слышишь? Слышишь, твою мать?!.. М-м-м... Ненавижу... Северус... 

— Потерпи, мой хороший... Сейчас пройдёт... Ещё немного... 

Нет... нет... нет... Руки бессильно скользят, пытаясь оттолкнуть навалившегося сверху безжалостного мучителя. Он такой тяжёлый, сильный, напряжённый... и нет мне спасения от него. 

Да что же это такое? За что мне это? За какие грехи? 

«Нанизанный, как бабочка на иголку?» Кто придумал этот бред? Сказано красиво, но ничего не отражает, ничего... и в половину, и в четверть, и в восьмую, и в шестнадцатую, и в тридцать вторую... Он внутри меня! Он разрывает меня собой! 

Больше нет никаких бабочек в животе — только раскалённое шило в заднице! И каждая клетка трясётся крупной дрожью. Я подыхаю — он неумолим. 

Когда он играл со мной, и его пальцы скользили внутри меня, даря наслаждение... _Бля, Северус, ну почему же ты не сказал, что это будет так больно?!_

Он такой большой... Он такой твёрдый... Он такой горячий... Вдавливает меня в матрац, держит, не даёт выбраться из-под него, ускользнуть, спрятаться, избежать этой невыносимой боли, а внутри всё трепещет малиновым желе. А там... Боже! Я боюсь дышать. Каждый вдох — новая пытка... Там он _пульсирует_ во мне. 

Жарким дыханием и легчайшими прикосновениями губ он заново рисует моё лицо. И шепчет едва слышно: 

— Дыши, мой хороший... Дыши... 

«Я мыслю, значит, я существую». Тот, кто это сказал, не лежал, задыхаясь от боли, с членом в собственной заднице. Мысли — не единственное доказательство моего существования. Особенно, когда их нет. 

— Вот и всё. Всё, мой хороший, всё... Посмотри на меня, Гарри! 

Я выдыхаю. Ресницы такие тяжеленные. Всё расплывается, и я часто моргаю, пытаясь разглядеть его лицо... 

Он весь мокрый, и его трясёт... _Эй, ты это чего? Это ж не тебя — словно бабочку на иголку!_

Дрожащей рукой я прикасаюсь к его влажной щеке, скольжу пальцами вверх к трепещущей голубой жилке на виске. 

В чёрных глазах на измученном, с искусанными губами лице я читаю свой приговор: передышка не будет длиться вечно. 

...Мои раскинутые крылья оставляют разноцветные пятна на смятых простынях.

_На обороте паззла: "Зима, 2000-2001"._


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Бессонница, его проклятье, сегодня — благословение небес. Каждая минута стремительно тающей ночи на счету, каждое мгновение драгоценно. Чудо свершилось. И Северус спешит им овладеть, берёт, не задумываясь о цене, которую наверняка придётся заплатить. Он убеждён — уже завтра судьба вырвет из рук дар, доставшийся ему по ошибке. 

Чудо — вот оно, рядом, здесь, совсем близко, только руку протяни. Оно тихонько посапывает, пахнет сладко, пряно, остро, согревает одним своим присутствием его постель и сердце. И хочется преодолеть разделяющую их пустоту, коснуться, провести ладонью по обнажённой коже, доказать себе ещё раз, что это не мираж, что всё происходит на самом деле. 

Но пока рано, нельзя будить, пусть он ещё поспит, пусть отдохнёт ещё немного. Время есть: камин только догорел, а воздух напоён ароматом их близости. И можно просто смотреть, впитывая каждое движение, ловя каждый вздох, запоминая навсегда то, что, вероятнее всего, не повторится. 

Лунный свет жесток: бледная кожа вызывающе сверкает в полутьме, глубокие тени рисуют выдающиеся позвонки, лопатки, рёбра, превращают мужчину в мальчика, а его в негодяя, позарившегося на ребёнка, не сдержавшего похоть в узде. 

Северус выдыхает сквозь зубы. Да, всё так — его любовник и есть растрёпанный, истерзанный, обессиливший ребёнок, сладко причмокивающий во сне распухшими искусанными губами, с синяками, наливающимися на предплечьях и запястьях, с телом худощавым, истончённым, призрачным... и всё равно вызывающим бешеное, жгучее, болезненное желание. И приходится бороться с собой, лишь бы сдержаться, не коснуться, дать ему ещё немного отдохнуть. 

Но это выше человеческих сил — и Северус подушечками пальцев ведёт по мятому хлопку, очерчивает контур полуобнажённого тела. Простыня ползёт вниз, открывая бесстыдному взгляду узкую поясницу, округлые ягодицы, стройные ноги... 

Его мальчик. Его. 

Лучше иметь и потерять, чем оставаться благоразумным нищим. Пожалеть о своём безумии и жадности он успеет позже, не сейчас.

_На обороте паззла: "Той самой зимой"._


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

У одиночества привкус горечи... 

Неплохо сказано. Но это ложь. 

Так только кажется, но лишь тому, кто не жил им день ото дня, ночь от ночи, долгие-долгие годы; тому, кто не наполнен им до самого дна души; тому, кто не отравлен до самой своей сути. 

Оно не знает нежности губ, приоткрывающихся навстречу, влажности горячего языка, гладкости нёба. Одиночество не может коснуться щеки, провести ладонью по скуле, к виску, наслаждаясь теплом бархатистой, покрытой лёгким пушком кожи. Ему ни зарыться в волосы, ни взъерошить их, ни спутать, ни погладить. 

Одиночеству никогда не узнать, как это бывает — сжать любимого в объятиях, согреться его теплом, телом, отношением, лаской его рук, взаимным желанием. Одиночеству не понять, что чувствует человек, на близость которого откликаются. Что тот видит, когда другой, партнёр, не воображаемый, а настоящий, закрывает глаза, отдаётся прикосновениям и дарит их сам, дышит — едва слышно, чуть порывисто, согревая своим дыханием. 

Одиночеству никогда не отдать себя, не поделиться ни горем, ни радостью. Оно безмолвно, безответно, само в себе. Оно абсолютно никому не нужно. И потому мучает: себя, других, тех, кто так и не смог, не захотел, не подумал приблизиться. 

У одиночества тусклые и грязные волосы, неопрятная одежда, унылое выражение лица и нелюдимый нрав. У него опущены глаза. Оно не желает видеть чужое счастье, категорически не хочет напоминать себе о том, чего лишено, чего никогда уже не случится. Всё кажется ему бесполезным: не-одиночество недосягаемо, а остальное не имеет значения. В победе, которой не с кем поделиться, нет особой радости, а неразделённое поражение — всего лишь очередная неприятность, которую придётся преодолеть самому, своими силами, как всегда, и только. 

У настоящего одиночества нет надежды. Надежда — это вера в перемены. Надежда — это мечты. А мечты для одиночества — это слабость, пыль и тлен. Оно не мечтает, ненавидя слабость и отталкивая подальше идиотов, нуждающихся в уточнении, куда именно им засунуть свою непрошеную жалость. 

Одиночество ершисто, оно защищается и не подпускает к себе никого, кто может разрушить наращенную броню самостоятельности, самодостаточности и независимости. Его маска прочнее стали, а гордостью можно забивать гвозди. Жаль лишь, что там, под бронёй, оно остаётся голым и слабым. И не верит, что выживет без защиты. И не верит, что найдётся тот, кто захочет разделить его одиночество на двоих. 

Оно твёрдо знает, что ждать нечего. Что всё кончено, и кончено уже давно. Что ничего уже не исправить. И так будет вечно. 

И потому оно идёт вперёд. Из упрямства. Из гордости. Из долга... И уже не важно, перед кем и за что. Главное — двигаться и не думать. 

Но от себя не убежишь... 

У одиночества нет вкуса, нет запаха, нет цвета. 

Потому что оно их не чувствует. 

Потому что оно — это я.

_Без даты._


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Благообразная пожилая ведьма, прижимающая к груди объёмный красочный пакет, останавливается на полпути, подслеповато щурится, узнаёт, расплывается в улыбке. Её высоко поднятая, размахивающая рука в ярко-красной перчатке — словно флажок, подающий команду «в атаку». Вскидывает голову стоящий в дверях соседней лавки бакалейщик, оглаживает передник, кланяется чинно, важно. Седой старик дёргает отвлекшегося собеседника за рукав, громко крякает и переспрашивает: «Ась? Кто там, говоришь?» — получив ответ, разворачивается так живо, будто и нет за спиною ста лет, сверкают его белоснежные, явно искусственные зубы. Рыжеволосая женщина в нарядной фиолетовой мантии, забыв о важном деле разглядывания украшенных к Рождеству витрин, оглядывается, приветливо улыбается, машет рукой. Двое мальчишек, которым в этот час на улице не место, синхронно тычут пальцами, хором орут приветствия, привлекая всеобщее внимание. Переполох растёт. 

Гарри растягивает губы в улыбке, склоняет голову, приветствуя незнакомок и незнакомцев, и под аплодисменты и свист поспешно, почти бегом, направляется по замёрзшей, хрустящей островками льда тропинке к знакомой двери. 

Громкий скрип несмазанных петель тонет в многоголосом шуме — и до Гарри тотчас доходит, какого же он свалял дурака. Пятница, вечер, ничего удивительного, что «Три метлы» полны под завязку. Менять что-либо уже поздно. Мадам Розмерта приветствует его как родного, находит уютный столик в углу, усаживает, приносит сливочное пиво, суетится... Гарри вымученно улыбается. Дюжина пожатых рук, хлопки по спине, бесчисленные приветствия — плата за глупость. Полсотни лишних пар ушей и любопытных глаз хоронят его мечты о «настоящем свидании». 

Освободиться от навязчивого внимания Гарри, отличнику учёбы в аврорской школе, помогают отводящие взгляд чары. Жаль, от собственных беспокойных мыслей так легко не скрыться. 

Он пришёл рано: оставшегося времени как раз хватит, чтобы накрутить себя до предела. Толпа на улице, толпа вокруг, всё здесь не то, не так. Тугой воротничок новенькой мантии жмёт, сама она кажется Гарри то слишком новой, то слишком отглаженной, то слишком мятой, бордовый цвет — слишком светлым, даже вычурным, подчёркнуто гриффиндорским, в конце концов. На глаза лезут привычно торчащие во все стороны волосы, Гарри не знает, куда деть руки. Залпом выпитое пиво не успокаивает, он просит вторую кружку и терпит расспросы радостно оживлённой хозяйки, всё так же поминутно поглядывая на дверь. 

Гарри раздражают чересчур громкие голоса вокруг, он хмурится, замечая объятия и поцелуи расположившейся неподалёку парочки, в который раз повторяет себе, что идея назначить здесь встречу в пятницу вечером — верх идиотизма, вновь и вновь лезет в карман, чтобы развернуть старательно сложенный, развернутый и снова сложенный листок с кратким: _«Согласен. Буду в восемь»._

Дверь скрипит и скрипит, впуская и выпуская посетителей, но Гарри уже давно не смотрит в ту сторону. Он занят: рисует бесконечную восьмёрку, скользя пальцем по застарелым царапинам и подпечённым следам огневиски на дубовой столешнице. Тот, кого он уже не ждёт, никогда не опаздывает. Так было, так есть и так будет. Гарри не предполагает ничего ужасного. Он уверен, что объяснение незамысловато, естественно и просто: с ним всего лишь передумали встречаться. Видимо, он недостаточно... Недостатки можно перебирать целую вечность, выцарапывая нечто похожее на две слившиеся в объятиях «S». 

От увлекательного занятия Гарри отвлекает не какой-то звук, наоборот, его отсутствие. Все разговоры смолкают, да так основательно, что слышно, как кто-то подвигает стул на той стороне зала. Оживление и радость исчезают с окружающих лиц, поджимаются губы, тяжелеют подбородки, взгляды наполняются подозрительностью и неприязнью. Когда Гарри поворачивается к двери, он уже знает, кого там увидит. 

Снейп стоит на пороге, за его спиной падает снег, воет ветер, раздувает чёрную мантию и треплет тяжёлые, слипшиеся пряди волос. Его лицо хмуро, губы сжаты в тонкую полоску, взгляд обшаривает притихший зал. 

Гарри Снейп не замечает. 

Взмах волшебной палочки стремителен и быстр, но кричать приходится уже в спину. 

— Профессор Снейп! 

Формальное обращение к человеку, который подарил Гарри первый в его жизни разделённый оргазм, продолжает цепь идиотских поступков. Но пока ещё никому не удавалось схватить и вернуть вырвавшиеся слова. 

— Профессор Снейп, — повторяет Гарри уже тише, глядя на застывший в дверях высокий, тонкий силуэт. Темнеет в начале декабря рано, но снаружи белым-бело от разгулявшегося не на шутку снегопада. 

— Я здесь. Очень рад, что вы нашли время, чтобы встретиться со мной. 

Снейп разворачивается, идёт к Гарри. Каждый его шаг, как поворот рукоятки на колдорадиоприёмнике, добавляет собравшимся в «Трёх мётлах» громкости. Но если раньше передавали весёлую, хотя и раздражающе-шумную постановку, сейчас окружающий гул напоминает Гарри потревоженных пчёл. Покусают или заснут пока ещё неясно. Когда Снейп садится за стол, Гарри вновь накладывает заклинание отвлечения внимания — он не хочет рисковать. 

Нелепая оплошность с «профессором» крадёт у Гарри все идеи; он не знает, с чего начать разговор. Они молчат. Гарри ни в чём не уверен, ему не по себе, но даже так, в неловком молчании, лучше, чем в одиночестве. 

— Стаббинс на отработке взорвал котёл, — неожиданно говорит Снейп. — Иногда я думаю, что этот недотёпа — второй Лонгботтом. 

Ворчливый тон, злость и напоминание о всегдашних страданиях бедняги Невилла не могут обмануть Гарри. Он счастлив узнать причину опоздания, пусть даже и в такой форме. 

— Вы... Ты несправедлив к Невиллу, — не самое удачное продолжение разговора искупается тёплой улыбкой. 

Гарри с жадным вниманием разглядывает Снейпа, подмечая чистоту мантии, покрасневших от холода рук, закручивающихся на кончиках сохнущих волос. Похоже, не ему одному довелось сегодня поволноваться перед встречей. «Для него это тоже важно», — согревает не хуже знаменитого грога мадам Розмерты. 

Снежинки бьются в запотевшее стекло, двое разговаривают. Неловкие фразы, неповоротливые слова, хрупкие, но тщательно сберегаемые даже от себя надежды. Первый в этом году выпавший снег долежит до конца февраля. Сколько будет длиться разговор? Кто знает...

_На обороте паззла: "До Рождества ещё слишком далеко, 2000"._


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

В последнее время Гарри нередко задумывается над значениями слов. Это интересно. Это не даёт скучать. 

Вот, к примеру, «друг». 

Гарри незаметно косится на сидящего за соседним столом Рона. Тот сосредоточен, серьёзен, записывает каждое слово аврора Мастерса. Перо движется быстро, строчки ложатся на пергамент неровно, кляксы летят на листок одна за другой. Взмах волшебной палочки, чернильное пятно бледнеет, Рон продолжает писать. На Гарри он не смотрит. 

Гарри тихонько вздыхает. На его столе даже пергамента нет. А зачем? Овеществлённого патронуса он умеет вызывать с третьего курса в Хогвартсе, уже год как научился с его помощью передавать сообщения. 

Рон это тоже умеет. Но царапает и царапает несчастный пергамент, яростно зачёркивает что-то, скоро дыру протрёт, но головы в сторону не повернёт. 

Гарри знает, что после занятия из группы курсантов именно Рон встанет первым, схватит свои записи и сумку и, не оглядываясь, пошагает к двери. Всё предсказуемо и понятно, причина ясна: Рон не хочет с ним разговаривать. Уже который месяц друг Гарри — не друг, но и не враг, а так... 

Гермиона, Рон и Джинни, их родители, старшие братья. Воспоминания о последней встрече малоприятны. У слова «друг» теперь цвет ссоры, вкус непонимания, запах безнадёги. Гарри ещё ждёт, но уже не верит, что всё утрясётся, каким-то чудом исправится, станет простым, как дышать, лёгким, как любить, привычным и родным, как старина Рон. «Индейское лето» на исходе, по утрам Лондон застилает холодная дымка, нахохлившиеся голуби сидят по подоконникам и мрачно молчат, августовская жара давно позади, но топор войны ещё не закопан, трубка мира не выкурена и у слова «друг» больше нет веснушчатого лица, жизнерадостной улыбки и обманчиво-глуповатого вида. 

Гарри ужасно хочется протянуть руку, коснуться локтя Рона, хлопнуть его по плечу, спросить: как дела? всё ли в порядке? как там Гермиона, Джинни, миссис Уизли? Вот только это не поможет. Стучи, не стучи, не откроют. А просить Гарри не хочет. Разве о дружбе просят? Её дарят, совершенно даром, без условий и просьб, друга принимают таким, как он есть, или не принимают вовсе. А «это нравится, беру, а другое не хочу» Гарри не подходит. Друзья на серединку-половинку ему не нужны. 

Память о добрых старых временах горчит обманчиво-красной рябиной, осыпает серый будничный день золотистой листвой, всё ещё яркой, живой, но в действительности заснувшей навсегда, пожухлой, никакой. Гарри смотрит в окно на пылающие багрянцем клёны и думает, что у того, кто разрушил карточный домик его иллюзий, есть и имя, и лицо. Только звания нет. В словаре Гарри такого слова нет. Или пока нет. 

«Так кто он мне? Друг? Или враг? Или как?» 

Гарри не знает. Сонной мухой он ползёт по паутине слов, обходит многочисленные «не», запутывается всё больше, увязает всё глубже, дышит прозрачно-хрупким, осенним волшебством, нанизывает буквы, как бусины, на тонкую проволоку хандры, скучает и мечтает, молчит и вспоминает. У его чувств нет имени, как у «друга» — лица, у желаний нет названий, и Гарри всё ещё не знает, как относиться к тому, кто изменил его жизнь и исчез, оставив на прощанье загадку из трёх слов. 

«Дай нам время» — это не нет и не да, это «Подожди, подумай, реши: а оно тебе надо?» 

И это единственный вопрос, на который у Гарри всегда есть ответ: ему надо. Ему всегда надо больше всех, больше других. Северус Снейп больше многих других — Гарри не сомневается, он знает. Да и остальное — не такая уж и тайна. В любой момент Гарри может дёрнуть за ниточку из слов и добраться до самой сути, вытащить сердечные секреты на свет, как гриффиндорский клинок из старой шляпы. Останавливает только одно — его попросили не торопиться. Надо ещё подождать. Хотя, похоже, скоро и тащить ничего не придётся, всё станет очевидным само. 

Гарри улыбается своим мыслям. 

Он сбрасывает с себя сонную блажь, словно ставший ненужным, промокший насквозь не в дожде, но в стылой мороси плащ, сладко зевает, потянувшись всем телом, раскинув руки, зажмурившись, словно готовясь оторваться от земли и взлететь — туда, выше, за облака, где солнце и небо, где всегда весна. 

Мастерс делает Гарри замечание. Похоже, и он выпускник Хогвартса. Во всяком случае, Гарри уверен, что знает, у кого аврор подсмотрел этот вымораживающий взгляд. 

Только в последнее время в отношении Снейпа Гарри не использует таких выражений, как и не называет его волосы сальными, а тело тощим. Ни слова об «ублюдке» или «летучей мыши», или... 

Слова сдвинулись вместе с отношением. Всё оказалось просто, только разобраться в этом не так уж и легко. 

Лицо уродливо? Необычное, незабываемое. Холодный взгляд, высокомерный вид? У Гарри есть теория, что Снейп так защищается. Доказательств нет, одни рассуждения, но теория Гарри нравится. В отцы годится? «Не стану спорить, миссис Уизли, вот только он мне — не отец». 

«А ты хоть понимаешь, что он от тебя хочет?» 

Гарри хмурится: а хочет ли? 

И отвечает себе: хочет, он тоже хочет. 

Но пусть пока молчит. 

Паук прядёт свою паутину, колесо времени вращается, межсезонье — такая скука, такая благодать.

_На обороте паззла: "27.09.20 ~~1~~ 00"._


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

— Возьми меня, — бормочет он, едва отдышавшись, — ты же хочешь.

Хочу, конечно. Но медлю.

Месть, то блюдо, что стоит подавать холодным.  
Страсть, то блюдо, для которого лучше быть голодным.  
Но перед тем как приступать, неплохо бы его ещё немного подогреть.

И я подогреваю. Наклоняюсь над Гарри, над его расслабленным, уменьшившимся, всё ещё блестящим от моей слюны членом. Провожу языком по мягкой тёплой кожице.

Склоняюсь ещё ниже, целую и посасываю яички.

Просовываю ладони под ягодицы и приподнимаю его бёдра. Тяну на себя, раскрываю всего.

Он выдыхает. Хрипло и коротко, потом долго и судорожно.

Я прижимаюсь щекой к его бедру, касаюсь губами, зубами, языком, оставляя метки, спускаюсь ниже, к темнеющему отверстию. Целую: чуть выше, кругом, обвожу языком.

Гарри шепчет:

— Северус.

Я останавливаюсь.

Его лицо покрыто алыми пятнами румянца, бисеринками пота, рот приоткрыт. Глаза пьяные от желания, влажные. Он тянет ко мне ладонь — я целую его пальцы.

Мой. Он весь мой, весь, от макушки до пяток, от подушечек пальцев до ануса.

И я наконец делаю то, что хотел с самого начала — засовываю в него кончик языка. Немного внутрь, наружу, шумный поцелуй взасос. Его вздохи и стоны пьянят не меньше вкуса и запаха, непроизвольных движений бёдрами, откровенной и жадной дрожи.

Раскрываю его всё настойчивей, стремительней, быстрей. Его член увеличивается в размерах, поднимается. И я вновь могу коснуться языком его нежной головки...

— Северус, — вновь зовёт он меня, отрывая от двух крайне важных дел.

Я выпускаю изо рта его член. И проталкиваю пальцы ему в анус ещё глубже, поворачиваю ладонь, нахожу конечную точку нашего долгого путешествия, слегка надавливаю — он охает, выгибается, сжимается вокруг меня.

Голова плывёт, как от убойной дозы огневиски.

Двигаю рукой вперёд-назад, ещё и ещё. Румянец на его щеках становится ярче. Он глубоко дышит, я смотрю на его приоткрытый рот, рывками вздымающуюся грудь.

— Я больше не могу, — Гарри приподнимается с подушек, едва удерживая себя на локтях, дрожит, как и его голос. — Пожалуйста, — шепчет он почти отчаянно. Судорожно вздыхает. И уже не просит, требует: — Я. Больше. Не могу.

Я тоже. Но ему об этом не скажу.

Сначала войти. Он узкий. Несмотря на пальцы, на римминг, на то, что мы занимаемся этим так часто, как можем. Первый раз я едва не порвал его. И теперь движусь так медленно, что скулы сводит, что ноют стиснутые зубы.

Головка проскальзывает внутрь, его глаза становятся огромными.

— Давай, — шепчет этот невозможный храбрец едва слышно, чуть ёрзает задом.

А я думаю о тысяче разных вещей, только для того, чтобы не замечать влагу в уголках его глаз.

Чуть назад, немного больше вперёд — держать себя в узде. Ещё вперёд — вытерпеть давление и жар его тела. Ещё толчок — не дать себе сорваться, не спешить. Скользнуть до самого конца, так глубоко, как только можно — замереть, не двигаться.

Он тоже не двигается. Но дышит.

Я слизываю слёзы с его лица. Он притягивает меня к себе, заставляет лечь, мы не слишком удачно двигаемся, его зубы впиваются в губу чуть ли не до крови. На его муку невозможно смотреть. Но он не жалуется, болтает абсолютно поттеровскую чепуху:

— Это от счастья.

Ну да, конечно.

Мы целуемся. Идут минуты. Он заново привыкает ко мне, подстраивается под меня, растягивается вокруг меня.

Он всегда отталкивается первым, я подхватываю. Вверх — вниз, вперёд — назад. Как на качелях. Всё выше, всё быстрее, до ревущего в ушах ветра и изнемогающих от напряжения ног. До судорог. До вспышек перед глазами. Пока не расправятся крылья, пока не взлетишь...

Обнимать его, смотреть в его сияющие глаза — нет, это не падение. Это рай.

_На обороте паззла: «Хочешь, чтобы так было всегда?»_


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Я постоянно думаю о нём. О другом, разумеется, тоже, но стоит отвлечься хотя бы на мгновение, и мечты теснят реальность, рубят её в ошмётки и куски, и вместо белого света я вижу тёмную фигуру, бледное лицо и чёрные глаза. Воспоминания о случившемся между нами побеждают всё. Я тону в них, хочу туда вернуться, и пусть всё кругом катится в тартарары.

Тогда, вытолкнув взбешенного Рона за дверь и не дав свершиться убийству, мне стоило огромного труда сделать правильный выбор. Я сказал:

— Мне надо поговорить с Роном, всё с ним решить. С тобой, если позволишь, мы поговорим позже.

Он смотрел на меня так... Это невозможно описать. Его взгляд то словно доставал до души, то вдруг плыл, лип к моим губам и казался пьяным, жадным, развратным, то вдруг колол привычным холодом и жёг злостью, которая таяла, пока не возвращалось то зачарованное, полное нежности выражение в чёрных глазах.

Меня трясло от страха всё испортить, спугнуть его — потому что смеси такого отчаяния, жажды и дерзости на его лице я никогда прежде не видел. Он же вечно закрытый и застёгнутый на все пуговицы, но не тогда. В тот миг он был передо мной словно голый. Эмоции кричали о себе в его глазах, лице, в том, как он ко мне тянулся и как одёргивал себя. 

Его открытость пугала. 

Он же гордец безумный, фрик, помешанный на самоконтроле. Когда он протрезвеет, осознает до конца, что натворил — он же меня убьёт. Или оттолкнёт — ему придётся, потому что я не отступлюсь, я к нему теперь сам полезу. Или он может... не знаю, он ведь такой храбрец против врагов, так, может, и в личной жизни отважится проявить хоть немного своего скрытого гриффиндорства.

Я дошёл до него как на ватных ногах. Тяжёлая шерстяная ткань мантии уколола кожу, когда я положил ладонь на его предплечье. Нос защекотал тяжёлый запах пыли, трав и зелий. Дыхание Снейпа горчило выпитым за сегодня виски, я чувствовал его огненный дух, пусть и пытался пить с ним наравне.

— Пошли же, ну. Уйдёшь через камин. Я — за тобой, но попозже.

Он был пьян и трезв одновременно. Я дёрнул его на себя, подтолкнул вперёд: иди! Он покачнулся, будто его ноги не держали, повис на мне всей тяжестью. От его дыхания в шею у меня волосы встали на затылке, хотелось бежать, бороться с ним, с собой. Не знаю, как я дотащил его до камина, прислонил к стене.

Он ухмыльнулся мне. Кривые зубы совсем не красили его улыбку, как и наглющий «раздевающий» взгляд. Пьяный грязный старик... ну ладно, мужик, годящийся мне в отцы. И он смотрел на меня так, что от его взгляда бросало в жар и кулаки чесались ему врезать, а губы чесались его целовать.

Он меня опередил: поймал за подбородок, сжал пальцы, как бульдог, не вырвешься. Да я и не пытался — меня жгло ощущением его рук на моей коже, и я тонул в его глазах. Чернота затягивала, и мне хотелось больше. Я как сошёл с ума. Хотя, почему «как»? Именно тогда я и обезумел, совсем, с концами, и болен до сих пор.

— Хочешь, чтобы я ушёл? Уверен? — спросил он, а я, как приворожённый, уставился на его губы. Облизал свои — они так ныли, распухшие от его поцелуев, искусанные им, кровь стучала молоточками, и меня вело от желания вновь ощутить его близость и ту силу, давление, жадность.

Он словно чары окаменения на меня наложил. Я стоял, смотрел в его глаза, а за дверью бесновался Рон, требовал его впустить, позволить убить «грязного ублюдка», и я бесился тоже. Крики мешали слушать тишину между нами, мешали прыгнуть в бездну тёмного взгляда и там наконец утонуть.

— Уходи, с другом я поговорю сам, — сказал я и опустил взгляд на его губы. Они у него тоже припухли и покраснели, и я захотел проверить, такие ли они горячие, как я запомнил?

Он перехватил мою руку. А сам погладил меня по лицу, вынудил закрыть глаза. Кончики его пальцев щекотали ресницы, и я начал дышать ртом. Меня всего рвало на части, глупые слёзы щипали глаза. Я так хотел больше, больше его, больше поцелуев, больше уверенности, что он хочет меня.

— Я уйду, если ты так решил. — Я едва расслышал его за воплями Рона и грохотом крови в ушах. — Но встретимся мы не сегодня.

— Когда? — я спросил, прижимаясь лицом к его ладони. 

Он отвёл мне волосы ото лба, вздохнул.

— Я пьян. Ты пьян. Мы пьяны оба. Если б не это, ничего бы...

— Замолчи! — я открыл глаза. Он смотрел на меня с такой тоской, его неверие в нас, в меня, словно острый и длинный нож вонзилось мне прямо в живот. Больно так, что никто не смог бы стерпеть без крика. — Я выпью протрезвляющее зелье и приду, слышишь!

— Не вздумай пить эту дрянь, всё равно после такой дозы огденского не поможет. Проспись и приходи... если захочешь. Если не придёшь, то я пойму.

— Снейп.

Он ответил так же резко:

— Поттер. — И припечатал с кривой ухмылкой: — Ты мне ничего не должен.

— А ты не должен мне, но я всё равно приду, — я отступил на шаг, отступил от него, хотя до дрожи уходить от него не хотелось.

Он смотрел на меня, не обращая внимания на крики Рона из-за двери. Потом улыбнулся как-то странно. Если то вообще была улыбка, а не болезненный оскал.

Я нашёл для него дымолётный порошок, протянул чашу — а он меня в объятия сграбастал и поцеловал. Целовал долго, не разжимая губ, прижимаясь всем телом, с руками, путающимися в моих волосах, с тёплым горьким дыханием и тихим, едва слышным стоном напоследок. Вот так вот попрощался со мной и сбежал, прежде чем я успел вновь осознать себя человеком, а не плюшевым мишкой с набитой соломой башкой.

Сейчас ночь на исходе. С Роном мы вдрызг разругались. И я всё ещё тут, у камина, пью огневиски. И думаю обо всём, что случилось, и от воспоминаний у меня сжимается всё внутри. Рядом с моей головой на полу стоит полное блюдо дымолётного порошка. Когда я выдыхаю, чёрное облачко поднимается в воздух, забавно искрится и в конце концов растворяется в сумрачном свете.

Ещё немного, ещё чуть-чуть, и я вспомню, что я гриффиндорец, и мне не пристало лежать на полу, пить и задаваться вопросом, а произошло ли в реальности то, что, несомненно, произошло. 

Рон сказал мне напоследок:

— Вы с Джинни столько лет вместе, вы любите друг друга. И ты всё это хочешь похерить? Всю свою жизнь изгадить? И ради кого!

Опустевшая бутылка опрокидывается и катится по полу с глухим звуком, жалобно звякнув, останавливается где-то там, в темноте. Я открываю глаза, смотрю вверх и ничего не вижу, кроме плывущих в воздухе предрассветных серых теней.

Он сказал мне проспаться, только потому я ещё здесь. А ещё потому, что ужасно боюсь всё похерить. Всю свою дальнейшую жизнь. Вдруг я приду, а он сделает вид, что ничего не было, что мне показалось, что ничего такого он от меня не хотел. Вдруг он поднимет мосты, закроет все ворота, ощетинится острыми взглядами, ранящими словами и убийственным после всего безразличием?

Нет, Рон ты не прав. Я не хочу всё потерять. И потому, прежде чем идти к нему, я просплюсь.

Я закрываю глаза, и вновь ощущаю его руки на моём теле, память его поцелуев ожигает губы, будто огнём. Я вспыхиваю и после нескольких неловких движений рукой сгораю. Пьяный, грязный, на полу старого дома на Гриммо, я наконец засыпаю. 

Вы бы знали, какие той ночью мне снились счастливые, светлые сны.

_На обороте паззла: «Июнь, 2000»._


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Моя совесть чиста — тебе уже не шестнадцать, не семнадцать и даже не восемнадцать. Девятнадцать почти, война за спиной, и ты уже давно не ребёнок. Тёмная щетина на щеках, резкие линии скул, ушедшая с губ припухлость, недетский взгляд из-под широких бровей — ты стал старше, умней и сильней, ты уже мужчина, такой красивый и такой ещё юный.

А я... ну что я... Теперь я имею право смотреть на тебя, имею право мечтать о тебе, хотеть тебя, дракон меня раздери на ошмётки.

А ты улыбаешься ей. Касаешься её руки. Целуешь в нежную щёку.

Румянец розовый, мягкая округлость груди, льющийся колокольчиком смех, сияющая улыбка. Рыжие волосы, словно чистое золото, словно красный огонь, на курносом носу — россыпь ярких веснушек. Она заглядывается на тебя, она смеётся всегда с тобой — и чёрт меня раздери, ты сделал прекрасный выбор.

Сегодня день пытки, и я снова приду, укроюсь в самой глубокой тени, буду на тебя любоваться. Как ты улыбаешься ей, как, задумавшись, закусываешь губу, как снимаешь вдруг очки и без них кажешься растерянным и беззащитным мальчишкой.

Я буду смотреть на тебя, любоваться тобой, пить ядрёный коктейль твоих ярких, живых эмоций. 

И когда я напьюсь, когда совсем стану пьян — ты вдруг прищуришься и повернёшься кругом, и твой лоб прорежет морщинка.

А потом наши взгляды встретятся, и ты скажешь:

— Приветствую, Снейп. Чего вы там прячетесь, сэр? Идите к столу, прошу, мне нужно знать ваше мнение. 

Ты выдвинешь для меня стул и крикнешь другу:

— Эй, Рон, налей-ка виски профессору Снейпу.

Ну а я, а что я, разве я могу тебе отказать?

Я подойду, сяду рядом с тобой, буду дышать глубоко до головокружения. Твой свежий запах, твой сердечный огонь и твоя магия уймут мой голод до следующей встречи. Ты спросишь — я отвечу, ты возмутишься — я тебя осажу, и мы будем спорить до посинения.

А потом собрание закончится, и я уйду. И буду слышать твой смех, её нежный голос, и как кровь грохочет в ушах и скрежещут зубы.

В моих мечтах ты всегда уходишь со мной.

В реальности ты мне машешь рукой, а затем поворачиваешься к ней и смеёшься.

*

— Слушай, Рон, есть разговор. Не знаю, что делать.  
— Делать с чем?  
— С кем. Со Снейпом.  
— А зачем тебе с ним что-то делать?  
— Он так смотрит на меня. И молчит. И всегда такой церемонный. Поттер, вы, и все эти манеры.  
— А ты что, хочешь, чтоб было как раньше? Чтоб он тебя в неправильно сваренное зелье мордой пихал и ругался-плевался? Гарри, ты вообще-то здоров? Дай я пощупаю лоб!  
— Да ладно тебе! Это серьёзное дело. У меня со всеми нормально, он один такой.  
— Ненормальный? Так все знают, что он тот ещё псих.  
— Он на меня словно обижен. Не говорит ничего, но... не знаю, я так не могу, я хочу, чтобы между ним и мной всё было открыто и честно. А он молчит, и смотрит так...  
— Как ещё так?.. Вот так?  
— Рон, драккл тебя раздери, перестань придуриваться.  
— ...  
— Хватит ржать. И хватит тут бровями шевелить. Выглядишь придурком. А я с тобой посоветоваться хотел. Серьёзно... Проклятье, надо было с Гермионой поговорить.  
— Эй, успокойся. Я тебя внимательно слушаю.  
— Слушает он! Да ладно.  
— Гарри, ну а что ты от него хотел? Он же, ну, сам знаешь, служил Волдеморту, и много ещё чего натворил. Как считаешь, когда он на тебя смотрит, его совесть не мучает? Он же, ну, твои родители, и вообще...  
— Ты думаешь, он потому?  
— Ну а почему ещё?  
— Не знаю. Если так — это неправильно.  
— Почему собственно?  
— Потому что он за всё заплатил, и я не хочу, чтобы это всё ещё его мучило.  
— А он заплатил?  
— Заплатил.  
— Так скажи ему.  
— Как?  
— Не при всех, ясное дело.  
— Может, после собрания Ордена? Я ему скажу: «Сэр, мне надо с вами поговорить», а потом... Проклятье, у меня аж мурашки пошли по спине. Я ж облажаюсь. Он меня точно убьёт.  
— Тогда не заморачивайся... Эй, Гарри, чего замолчал?  
— Думаю, что буду ему говорить. Ух. Не знаю. Я точно чего-нибудь ляпну.  
— Тогда зачем это всё?  
— Не могу больше так. Ты не представляешь. Я когда в комнату вхожу, могу его не видеть, а взгляд его чувствую. У меня внутри всё замирает, и сердце колотится, и сушит во рту. Кажется, что кроме меня и его вообще никого в полной людей комнате нет.  
— Ну ты загнул. Хотя, знаешь, я ещё помню зельеваренье. Он как посмотрит — у меня пот тёк по спине.  
— Ну вот, ты меня понимаешь. И вообще, ты же видел его лицо, он словно, не знаю, так больше продолжаться не может. Это невыносимо. Я с ним поговорю, и моя совесть будет чиста.  
— Ты точно решил?  
— Да. После следующего собрания Ордена.  
— Значит так, дружище, пока ты с ним болтаешь, я за тобой пригляжу. А то ты ещё чего ляпнешь, и он пришибёт тебя ненароком.  
— Рон...  
— Да?  
— Вот за это, приятель, я тебя и люблю... Эй, медведь, ты мне сейчас спину сломаешь!

_На обороте паззла: «Июнь, 2000.  
Неделя до нашего первого поцелуя».  
_


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

— Ну и как это?  
— Что?  
— Каково быть девочкой под старым уродливым мужиком?

Гарри смотрит в потолок. Там, где-то далеко-далеко, за серыми лондонскими облаками, солнце закатывается за горизонт, и золотистый сменяется розовым, потом бордовым, а теперь уже и фиолетовым — насыщенным и ярким, как синяки на лице Рона. Если, конечно, они ещё существуют, эти синяки. Кто угодно мог помочь Рону их убрать — ведь есть и чары, и зелья, и заклинания, чтобы избавиться от стыдных следов дружеского выяснения отношений. Гарри свои хранит, пусть и ссадины на костяшках противно ноют, а в разбитых губах усердно, словно молоточки-шестерёнки в часовом механизме, стучит кровь. 

Настроение гадкое. Рон послан далеко и надолго, и чёрт с ним, придурком. Не его дело, и всё. Неважно, что уже сто лет друзья — нечего совать нос, куда не просили. Особенно, куда очень просили не лезть!

Кулаки сами собой сжимаются, и боль прогоняет мутную пелену гнева с глаз. До чего ж это всё... Гарри тяжело вздыхает и закусывает губу. 

Рон не понимает. Ну ясное дело, он не понимает и никогда не поймёт, если не захочет понять. Ведь Рон — тот ещё упрямый баран, в его представлениях Снейп — исчадие ада, если не его глава с невидимым хвостом и рогами. Смешно, но вот так больно, обидно, дико и с кулаками Рон за Гарри «переживает», за Гарри он готов Снейпа «на кусочки порвать». Ну и за Джинни, разумеется, тоже. И за всю семью: за слёзы на глазах миссис Уизли, и за поджатые губы отца, и за шумное недоумение братьев, и за молчаливое неодобрение Гермионы. 

Нет, Гарри бы мог объяснить, но кто захотел его слушать? И, что важнее, а разве он должен кому-то всё объяснять? Нет, он не должен. И, что намного важнее, он не хочет пускать толпу третьих лишних туда, где место только двоим.

Когда-нибудь всё это обязательно утрясётся, встанет на свои места, забудется и травой порастёт. Гарри знает, ведь они с Роном уже не раз расходились, как в море корабли, а затем возвращались в тихую гавань. Не о чем тут волноваться. Тем более, когда волнуешься совсем о другом.

Он бы давно махнул рукой и занялся чем-то полезным. Вот только заданный Роном вопрос не отпускает. Каково же быть под?.. Увы, Гарри не знает. Но представляет, это да, он фантазирует о том, как Снейп расстёгивает сюртук, и, если честно, Рон не единственный, кто ежедневно, а то и ежечасно задаёт себе тот самый — абсолютно идиотский, бесконечно надоевший — вопрос.

Каково быть девочкой под?..  
Как позволить кому-то, и не просто кому-то, а тому самому профессору Северусу Т. Снейпу взять над собой верх?  
Как потом смотреть себе в глаза, зная что?..  
Как потом смотреть в глаза ему? И что там видеть? А вдруг не ту щемящую нежность, а презрение, снисхождение? И как с этим мерзким «-ением» потом жить?

Наверное, так же тошно, как сейчас мучиться от идиотских сомнений.

Когда они встретятся в следующий раз, в Запретном лесу под незабываемо шершавой сосной, или в маггловском ресторанчике, где никто не удивляется виду мужчин, любящих прикасаться друг к другу и не сводящих друг с друга глаз, или в Хогвартсе с его тайными коридорами, подземельями, комнатами, или в уютном пабе в Лютном, где каждый находится под защитой маскирующих чар, или в одном из того десятка мест, где они ежедневно назначают друг другу свидания, то да, именно тогда Гарри скажет:

— Может, хватит танцевать друг вокруг друга? Покажи мне уже наконец, что значит быть с тобой.

Да, именно так, такими словами он откроет дверь туда, куда ведут все их беседы, взгляды, объятия и поцелуи, ту самую дверь, которая — Гарри точно знает — скрывает настоящее волшебство.

_На обороте паззла: «Какое-то декабря, точно 2000.  
В Лондоне слякоть, в Хогвартсе снег».  
_


End file.
